the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith and the Football Fiend
Harry Smith and the Football Fiend is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in April 2015. Synopsis All that stands between Harry and tickets to the PFA Cup final is a football match with his classmates! Plot Harry Smith is watching football while drinking Irn-Poo. Colham Athletic score the winning goal against Countington's Pooping Tigers, earning them a place in the PFA Cup final against McRubbish United! Harry screams with joy. The next day, he plans to buy tickets to see the final match. He finds that he has blown all his pocket money at the Noiseworld Video Arcade yet again, so he begs Grace Smith and Liam Smith for tickets. Being football haters, they refuse to pay for them. Harry storms off to school in a rage. On his way to school, Svörfuður Hilmarsson is walking on the bicycle path once again - Bjørn Henriksen spins out of control on his bike and bumps into Rosa McMillan, who drops a pile of knitting books she is carrying. Harry gathers up the books and gives them back, causing Rosa to think he is kind like James Smith. Later, Harry daydreams in class about watching the match when Catriona McMillan suddenly holds up two of the tickets he would die to get his hands on! She announces that the class will play football instead of do maths today - whoever she picks as player of the match will earn both the tickets. Almost everyone is desperate for them. Later, the football match is about to begin. Everyone at Colham College has a day off, so several students have crowded round to watch. Harry is on Alan Ross' team while the opponents have Mae MacDonald, who is strangely experienced at football, as their captain. David Marshall is the opposing side's goalkeeper - Harry convinces David that if he lets him score, he will receive the second ticket. The match starts in chaos. Caleb McKinnon is sent off the pitch for driving his fat scooter during the match, squashing the ball. Mae, Harry and Louisa McIntyre get in such a huge squabble for the ball that Catriona had to intervene. Suddenly a fishing hook snags onto the laces on Mae's football boots and reels in, untying them. When the game resumes, Mae aims for the goal, however her football boots slip off and the ball bounces off Alan, Freya Clifton and William Fraser. Louisa shoots for the goal...but Alan's team has Jordan Sanderson as their goalkeeper - he is so stupid he doesn't even flinch as the ball rolls into the net, giving Mae's team an advantage. Next, Harry passes to Christine Peel and the ball hits her in the face - she cries as the scene has ruined her post-match selfie. Harry, refusing to pass, shoots for goal while David stumbles around. Both teams are now even! David lies that a nuclear bomb just detonated and the radiation is making him sick. The match carries on with Louisa pushing William over and passing the ball to Mae, who headers it into the goal with Jordan still not moving a muscle. Alan expresses his outrage by kicking him between his legs. If Harry doesn't do something within the final minute, he will go home empty-handed while that rotten Mae snags the tickets! Gregor McDade gets the ball and stands in one place doing nothing before Harry pushes him and Louisa over. Euphoria Equals DJ's 'Gamia 2008' suddenly starts playing and David headbops to it, giving Harry the chance to equalise with Mae's team! David lies that a loud Euphoria Equals DJ set has just started over in Anjuna-on-Beats - it turns out Patrick McCrae is blasting the tune from a boombox. Although the match finishes two-all, Catriona is appalled by everyone's antics, so she organises a penalty shoot out between Harry and Mae. The latter takes the first shot at the goal and Harry deflects the ball with a big fart. He thinks there is still enough gas left to propel the ball past Mae, but he is proven wrong - it rolls across the grass as if James Smith kicked it. On Mae's next turn, she does a really hard kick. The fishing hook reappears, impaling and deflating the ball before it has the chance to reach the net. Mae screams before Harry takes the next shot, but he slips and the ball flies into the air. Catriona headers it into the goal and claims herself to be player of the match, taking both the tickets! Later, Harry trudges home when he spots Rosa and Catriona arguing in the street; it turns out that Rosa hates football while Catriona wants to see the match! The pair see Harry and Rosa offers him the second ticket, since she remembers his act in the morning. In the end, Harry and Catriona go on a 1 hour journey to Footy Land and see the match together, although Harry gets grounded for leaving the house for so long. Music *Gunblade NY - Midtown Night (plays during Harry's daydream of watching the football match) *F-Zero - Opening Theme (plays when the class is getting ready for the football match) *Time Crisis 2 - Stage 2-3 (plays during the first and second parts of the match) *OutRunners - Checker Point (plays after Caleb squashes the ball) *Banana Inc. - Norwegian Rebel (plays whenever the fishing hook appears) *Mario Strikers Charged Football - Mario's Theme (plays during the third and fourth parts of the match) *Muchi Muchi Pork - Boss (plays during the last minute of the match before 'Gamia 2008' drowns it out) *Trigger Heart Exelica - Select Your Character! (plays during Mae's penalties) *Mario Kart Wii - Losing Results 2 (plays when the ball rolls slowly from Harry farting at it) *Mario Kart Wii - No Trophy For You! (plays when Harry walks home without the tickets) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes